Never a Dull Moment
by LivingThroughFables
Summary: With two over-dramatic children, a Childish Uncle and a love that stands through the ages. Family men, Kurt and Blaine Anderson, prepare their family for a move. But will the boxes ever get packed? Who knows…


**A/N: Oh, look. My hand slipped and I started another multi chap… This story will probably be between three to four chapters. (Pending on my readers) As of now, there is no smut. It is implied but not described. So for you smut haters, you are safe. Scouts honor. So, with that being said, I hope you enjoy my little fic. Ciao! **

* * *

Gathering his clothes, preparing to organize them later for the move, Kurt accidentally stubs his right toe on something.

_Shit, what the he-?_ 'Hey, honey. What's this?" Kurt asks as he discovers an old wooden box in their joint walk in closet. "I don't remember seeing this before." Slowly, pushing the box out of the closet "Is it staying or going?"

"Huh?" Blaine questions while sorting through his husband's endless supply of beauty products. _Oops, is the blue one moisturizer or is it wash... uhh, he'll get over it..._ Peeking his head out of their ensuite bath, Blaine eyes the object. "OHHHH, I totally forgot about that!" Quickly gathering Kurt's face creams into Ziploc bags, Blaine ungracefully drops them into a box labeled 'Master bath' and rushes over to help Kurt move the mysterious wooden box to the bed.

"This, my love" leaning over and kissing Kurt's left temple, "is my Memory box."

"Memory box…"

"Yup" Popping the 'p'

"Why am I just now seeing it?" a beat passes. "There better not be porn in there, mister!" Kurt demands while eyeing Blaine intensely.

With a mock salute, Blaine promises "No porn, scouts honor."

Kurt rolls his eyes and sits on their queen size bed, bouncing slightly due to his excitement and curiosity.

"When I first boarded at Dalton, I was a bit...sad. I didn't like leaving my mom alone, ya know? So, one day I came home during break and this was waiting for me. "

"Awww" Kurt coos

"Yeah, yeah… My mom sat me down and told me to fill it with things that I cherish. Items, that reminded me of home and better times. That way, when I got sad, all I have to do is open the box and remember I'm loved."

"Did it work?"

Without an ounce of hesitation, Blaine smiles. "Every time" Feeling Kurt's curiosity rolling over in waves, Blaine asks "Would you like to see?"

'YES," Clearing his throat "uhhh I mean, sure. If you don't want me to, I'll understand..."

Taking his finger and putting over Kurt's mouth "Baby, what's mine is yours. Of course I want to share this with you. You're my happiness, Kurt.

_After all these years, he can still make me resemble a tomato._ "OK, sappy McGetting laid later, lets open this sucker!"

Blaine laughs while removing the mahogany lid. "Oh, wow. Hoarders, I think you have another case..."

"OOO, Let me see, let me see! Awwww. Look at your wittle curls! God, you looked just like her." Kurt whispers while holding out a picture of a baby Blaine with the recently deceased, Mrs. Anderson.

Taking the picture, "Ha-ha, yeah. I definitely lucked out in the genes department, didn't I?" Rubbing his fingers over the front of the picture "Mom was a stunner. Turned heads everywhere she went." Blaine reminisces while carefully placing the photo on his nightstand to his right. "I miss her every day."

Reaching over, giving Blaine's hand an encouraging squeeze "Me too, baby"

Noticing Blaine's mood change, Kurt quickly looks in the box in hopes of distracting Blaine from his mind.

"Hey look, is that… No. You didn't." Kurt busts out laughing while holding the offending object. "Did you actually steal Wes's gavel?! Blaine! He has bitched about this thing for YEARS and you, Mr. Goodie good have had it the whole time? For shame"

"In my defense, he fully deserved it."

"I'm sure..."

"Are you going to make me give it back?"

"What? And miss him bitching? Never" Kurt smirks

"Good, cause that was a pain to get. It was life and death, dragons and all sorts of shit." Blaine adds with sincere eyes.

"Right... Dragons…at Dalton..."

"Ok, maybe not dragons. But there was a pissed off David… Remind me to never disturb his slumber ever again." Blaine shivers at the memory.

"Ok, cave of wonders. I promise"

"Aladdin, really? And they say I'm the childish one."

"And they would be correct." Kurt adds while handing Blaine a stack of what looks to be envelopes bound together.

"Oh, wow." Blaine gasps.

Not looking up from the box "'oh wow' what?"

Blaine replies softly. "You don't know recognize these?"

Looking over with a confused stare "Should I?"

"Well, yeah. Being that they are original from you." Blaine laughs while handing the bundle back over to his now wide eyed husband.

Carefully examining the bundle, Kurt freezes. "Blaine. Yo- You kept them? All of them?"

Looking down at his hands bashfully, "Of course I did. I kept ever single letter, note, email and Text." Worried about the lack of response from Kurt, Blaine looks up.

"Kurt? Baby. What's wrong? Why are crying?" Blaine rambles as he tries to calm his Husband.

Wiping his face, Kurt carefully moves the box off the bed and straddles Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"Shh" Kurt soothes, then plants his lips on Blaine's. "I love, you" Moving his forehead to Blaine's "So so much."

Taking his thumbs and rubbing away Kurt's stray tears. "I love you, too."

With a watery giggle, Kurt pushes Blaine down. "Well, Mr. Anderson. What do we do now?"

Grinning like a mad man, Blaine flips them both over and lays open mouth kisses down Kurt's long neck. "I got a few ideas" Blaine growls.

* * *

"Shhhh. Guys don't be so loud! You remember the drill?" Cooper asks as he makes a lock and key motion with his hands and mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know, Uncle Coop. What happens at the zoo stays at the zoo." Never looking up for her cell, 13-year old Hannah makes her way to her parent's bedroom down the hall. "I'm gonna go ask dad about a sleep over. I'll be right back. "

"Good!" Cooper stage whispers back. Bending down to his youngest nieces' eye level " And what about you, ankle biter? We still have that deal?"

"PUPPY!" The girl beams back with her megawatt smile.

Cooper fist bumps the 5-year-old. "Word, crib midget. Now, go grab that fish girl movie. I wanna get my crustacean on."

* * *

"Hey, Dad? Papa? Can I go over to Kimbe- EWWWWW! OH GOD! MY EYES!" Hannah screams as she turns around and runs right into the door frame. "Oww! My nose!"

"HANNAH!" Kurt screeches as he pushes a shock stricken Blaine off of himself. "What are you doing home?" He manages to get out as he quickly covers himself with the top sheet and pillow." Hannah Baby, are you ok? Where is your uncle?" Kurt huff's as he shoves a giggling Blaine.

Perfectly content with never looking her parents in the face again, Hannah mumbles into the hallway. "I'm fine. Just, ya know. Scarred for life."

As if on cue.

"Hey! What's the yelling for? Is everything oka-?" Cooper asks as he heads to the source of the commotion. When he reaches the doorway, he stops and takes in the scene. Noticing Kurt's flushed completion and Hannah's utter look of embarrassment. He smirks and points at his blushing younger brother.

"Alright baby bro! Gettin' some!"

Still facing the hallway, Hannah starts making gagging noises. "Take me now Jesus."

"AHHHHH! I wanna yell, too!" Caitlin yells as she bulldozes down the hall into her Papa and daddy's bedroom.

Before Caitlin gets past Cooper, Hannah grabs her.

"Not the child, too!" She snuggles Caitlin close.

"Get off, Hannah!" screams Caitlin. Hannah just smirks. _Showtime!_

Turning around to gain the desired effect "Did you ever think of the children?! Did you?" She shivers as she tries to cover Caitlin's eyes. Rocking the aggravated child back and forth "oh god the years of therapy we're going to need after this." She leans in and kisses Caitlin's hair. "Be strong little one. Advert your eyes from the horror or ye face a destiny of disturbing proportions!"

Kurt and Blaine roll their eyes, use to their oldest antics. Kurt whispers to Blaine. "That's ALL Anderson, my dear." Blaine nudges his shoulder with a fond grin.

"Let go of me, weirdo!" Caitlin demands as she struggles out of Hannah's grasps. When freed, Caitlin huffs out of annoyance, readjusts her dress and flips her hair.

"DADDY, PAPA! Guess what!" Caitlin squeals as she runs and dive bombs on to Blaine.

"Oomph. What munchkin?" Blaine asks as he adjusts his husband's mini doppelgänger so she is no longer standing on his groin._ I swear they make these shoes out of cement!_

"Uncle Coop said that if I didn't tell you what he did, then I could get a puppy! Isn't that cool?!"

Kurt glares at a paled Cooper "He did, did he?"

"YEah!" now squeezing Blaine's cheeks " I'm gonna name him Ralph cause I like Ralph. Don't you like Ralph, papa?" Caitlin rattles off. Blaine just nods as he stares daggers over his daughter's autumn hair.

"Yeah, cakin. Good name."

"I for one, think Ralph is a FANTASIC name. Sooo, I'm going to like go now. Places to go, people to see... A life to live." Cooper starts to back out of the room.

Removing and kissing his daughters palms "Coooooper" Blaine warns. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Hannah did it!" Cooper proclaims while pointing at his raven curly-headed niece.

Not one to be the fall guy, Hannah retorts with a roll of her head. "Me? I was in the restroom. It's not my fault you let Caitlin wonder off and get lost!"

"Eh tu, brute? Did that hush money mean NOTHING to you?!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kurt all but yells as he grabs his baby girl and starts to check her body over in search of bruises or marks." Omg, Cakin! Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Did anyone mess with you?! Cooper, I swear to all that is holy, I am going to KILL you if any of my babies have one single scratch on them!"

"Ha-ha, Daddy! Stop, that tickles!"

"The kid is fine, see." Pointing to the giggling child, "No harm no fowl. It's not that big of a deal. I found her, "

"Correction, I found her. You were too busy 'Spitting game' with Barbie 2.0 to even notice that she had wondered off." Hannah replies with a smirk._ That'll teach him not to miss with me._ Cooper continues to glare at his niece. Hannah just smirks,

Trying to calm himself and his husband down, Blaine rubs Kurt's back "Babe, breathe. They're fine. Let's just talk it through, ok?" Satisfied with his husbands breathing, Blaine turns his head to his brother. "You have five minutes, Cooper Jay Anderson! SPILL!"


End file.
